


Mockery

by Eternal_Darkness (orphan_account)



Series: Klance Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: "I'm Keith," He mocked. "I listen to MCR and wear this stupid jacket..." he trailed off slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. "And it makes me look so cute, and hot. And I'm amazingly talented," as Lance continued his ramble, Keith snuck up behind him and slithered his arms around Lance's torso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Internal_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/gifts).



Lance has strange tendencies.

Keith was aware of this. He would make Keith sit left of him or directly in front, Keith had to be cuddled into Lance's right side and Lance would always cuddle into Keith's left side, or lie down on his right leg. It was typical Lance.

What wasn't normal, was Lance wearing Keith's red jacket and imitating him in his mirror. 

Keith could only gawk for a moment as his Lance stood, making a complete fool of himself.

"I'm Keith," He mocked. "I listen to MCR and wear this stupid jacket..." he trailed off slightly as he wrapped his arms around himself. "And it makes me look so cute, and hot. And I'm amazingly talented," as Lance continued his ramble, Keith snuck up behind him and slithered his arms around Lance's torso.

"You sure are." He mumbled against Lance's ear. Lance blushed a furious shade of red, he had been caught.

Lance melted into Keith's arms after a few minutes. Keith made sure to stay on Lance's right side.

"Someone's been naughty." Keith mumbled. His voice was coarse and rough. Lance was enjoying this. He perked up a little before leaning back against Keith. Placing his arm around Keith's head, he titled his head back and whispers;

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" He tugged lightly at that stupidly adorable mullet.

Keith was slightly confused as to what Lance meant. So he whispered back into Lance's ear;

"You're grounded." Lance smirked at this side of Keith. He usually didn't understand anything Lance tried.

"Ooh, so I'm grounded. What else?" He twisted himself to face Keith. But instead of seeing a playful Keith, he saw an almost confused look on his face.

"Yes," Keith replied slightly backing away. "And you have to do all the cleaning for the rest of the week too." 

"Don't mock me next time." And with that, Keith smiled and turned away. He gave a small, two finger salute with his back turned to Lance as he called out, "Have fun!"

Lance stood there, shell shocked for a moment before muttering to himself.

"Well that didn't go as expected."

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, these are getting really short though... I promise the next one will be much longer!


End file.
